


Waiting for death among the dead

by GirlNightmare



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Betrayal, Both Canon and Theory, Canon Compliant, Cycle of Abuse, Depression, Gen, Hate and Monsters are a reference to the cycle of abuse, Hating six squad, Hatred, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Mono deserved better, Mono understands why Six did what she Did, Mono wants to run away from them, Monsters, Multi, No Dialogue, Other, Psychological Trauma, Self-Hatred, Six betrayed Mono, Slow Build, Spoilers, Time Loop, Trauma, slow descent into madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlNightmare/pseuds/GirlNightmare
Summary: Mono no longer denies what happened and just accepts it, takes a seat and waits, he does not know what, but he knows that he should only wait for something, time did not exist before, but now it does not either, so just wait. It sits and waits, waits, waits and waits, then he becomes something else, he doesn't change, Mono feels the same as ever, it just distorts.
Relationships: Mono & Six & Original Character(s), Mono & The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Kudos: 25





	Waiting for death among the dead

Momo didn't used to hate, he didn't even know what those words meant, he only knew fear, all children did, even when there were none to begin with, he remembers a girl, she had big braids that always looked pretty, she told him about a feeling she always had, she said it was hate and she didn't want to have it, because only monsters had them, so she smiled no matter how much she hated to pretend, Mono understood and never told her otherwise, they both survived until they didn't do it anymore , she did not return one day, nor the next and never again, that was fine, it was not a question of surviving, but until when could you survive, but he never felt anything, he cannot do it when he does not know what that is to begin with, just there were two words, survive and die, nothing more after that, it was the cycle, everyone resigned themselves to that.

Deep down there was also fear, fear of monsters and hunger, he never felt that, he knows better than anyone that only monsters are hungry, children were never hungry and if they were, they were monsters, Mono was not a monster .

Mono was good, he always wanted to help other children, they had to be together since they had nothing else, he briefly recalls the girl telling him that they were a family, she said that this was to be united and protect each other, that there was no longer civilization, Mono never knew words, but he understood that those places outside were civilization, some books spoke of that with pictures, but they were so worn that they really didn't make much sense. Mono appreciates that word, family sounded good in his language when he said it, it was a good word, he wants to think that monsters have one too, but Mono doesn't want to think anything about monsters, he wants to hate them, even when he doesn't want to either. Hate is only for monsters, Mono is not a monster.

He is kind, so kind that one day he hear something soft, it was music, the monsters were humming it, but nobody was humming anything, there were only gears ringing, Mono wanted to help, the monsters would never touch anything for the fun of it, they just destroyed and they ate, so he ran.

There were monsters, but they did not move, Mono assumed that they rested after eating, deep down, he hated them, he felt his interior melt with that hatred, Mono denied and stopped hating, he was not a monster, just was a kid. He helped the girl, she ran from him, but he could understand her, he used to run too and sometimes, he would touch the screens that called him, there was always a door there, he doesn't know why.

Just like Mono did, she stopped running, he also did that once, she doesn't want to be alone, neither does he, they both know now that neither is a monster to run from, so they join forces, Mono knows it's family, she does not know what that is, but he insists that that is fine, he did not know it in another time, she will learn, like him.  
They run and help each other, it's nice not to feel lonely, there's more out there, he wants to help them too, she doesn't talk much, but it feels bizarre how much he feels she hates, his gaze is easy to see because he had a look like that, now he no longer has one, not now, so he teaches her not to hate, it doesn't work, but his face changes, she no longer hates, but she does fear. He is also afraid, the steps are terrifying, is a monster again, so they run.

There are broken televisions everywhere, maybe they hurt the monster or maybe he hates so much that he destroys what he can't understand, no one understands monsters, they just hate them, he doesn't feel particularly bad about it, he takes the girl's hand and they run, the contact of another feels like a gentle breeze, he no longer feels so much fear, he feels unbreakable, even when it is more fragile than porcelain.

They managed to flee and he simply guides her through civilization, he tells her that they are those places that seem inhabited, that are inhabited by monsters, but that something else once existed, she does not believe him, that is fine, he does not want to believe either that all that once had a totally different meaning, it would only mean that before there was something worthwhile, something that he never saw or would see, so he accept his answer as a half-truth.

There are televisions everywhere, he touches them, because he feels that they are calling him, they all guide him to a door, he feels familiar, but he never touches it, it is as if he ran to nowhere, because the corridor always became longer, it never ended, he could already see. This time the hallway wasn't moving, but it felt more gloomy than before, like someone was behind it, but there were no monsters on TV, just outside, there was nothing on TV in the first place either, just static.

They joined more as they walked, now she saw him as family, she told him while they ran, but something happened and her family left, the Bullies took her, Mono knew they were not alive, they hated, only monsters hate , he would treat them as such. Then there was that woman, she was a monster too, she hated noise as much as she hated children, even other monsters feared her, Mono understood why and wanted to hate her, she pretended normality where there was none, but she did not, only the monsters hate and Mono is not a monster.

He fled from her using what she hated against him, he made noise and hid from monsters, dressing like them, Mono understood that monsters were even cruel to his own, he did not understand and wanted to hate them, but he did not, because it wasn't a monster. He saved Six, it was a nice name, she smiled at him and they both ran away, but something stayed on his mind.

The teacher played music, it did not seem that it was something to act in a bad way, it was pleasant music, but the monsters never played music, they only hated and ate, he decided to ignore it, it is not worth trying to understand the monsters, they do not they deserved that and even if he understood them, they were still monsters to run from, so he did, run away.

Mono appreciated life, but could not understand why the limbs were alive, he felt that they were something similar to him, for some reason his touch felt like a child, he would not be surprised if children were really used for that, monsters would do That and more. The scent was disgusting, it smelled like monster food, it made sense, they were monsters, their food just had to be too. He ran away from the limbs, they always wanted to attack him, he just assumed they were also monsters, only monsters hate like limbs do, they do not speak and have no face, but their way of moving only shows hatred, they want something alive, Mono does not will give Six or himself, he no longer hates them, but he still fears them, they are desperate to latch on to him that, if he is alive, he does not understand them so he runs away.

The doctor is worse, Six is terrified of him and the place in general, it seems that she never saw more than the cabin of what they named "The hunter", perhaps she never saw so many immovable monsters, he feels worse knowing that the he drag this but, he knows he can't call living what she had before, he wants her to stop hating and survive like him, so he takes her hand and they watch the Doctor before running from him. It resonates from the ceiling as it moves, it seems that it wants to create more monsters, it has a peculiar gentleness with the limbs that are alive, maybe that is what makes the monsters move, when the Doctor walks away, they run, until they can no longer.

It's strange, Mono feels bad about that Doctor, he doesn't seem to want to die, he looks terrified in fact, he wouldn't want to die between fathoms either, he feels bad, monsters are supposed to kill, Mono is not a monster, so feels bad, Six nevertheless stares at him, so he tells her not to hate, that she is not a monster, she does not say anything, that is fine, he will feel compassion for both of them, he does not tell her that, but he says to run away, so they do.

Something feels different in the place, as if this time it was different, Mono can realize, he is closer to the door than he has ever been in his life, he does not feel that it is an achievement, there is something wrong with the door, but wants to know what is behind, he quickly regrets that, because another monster takes Six, he is particularly familiar, because Mono knows that the monster saw him, but he ignored him and went after her, it is strange, the monsters attack everyone, never one, but there are always several monsters, maybe this is the worst one, because he takes his family, that hurts him more, Mono wants to hate him much more than other monsters, there is something in him that he despises, no he knows what it is, he repeats himself that he shouldn't hate, Mono is not a monster, so he believes it.

It's strange, Mono has memories that once he saw him prowling around in civilization and among the static television signals, he feels that he looks at him, but he never attacks him, nobody really, he doesn't seem to hate, the other children talked about him, the thin man they call him, they are terrified, but they do not call him a monster, just the thin man, now he is not so sure that it is, he took Six, so he can only be a monster, but Mono wants to hate him much more than others, but he can't, there is something familiar about him, he doesn't seem particularly angry, just tired, maybe the monsters will also get tired like him one day and decide to stop.

It's sad to do everything alone, he got so used to doing everything with Six that now that she is gone, he feels like he lost a limb, he feels sad, but something tells him he shouldn't, he ignores that as quickly as it comes to his mind. Eventually he gets to where he needs to go, he is tired and feeling angry, he does not know why, since he does not hate the thin man, because he is not a monster, but for some reason he feels like that, angry and familiar, Mono was never here, but something inside is tightened like a rope that is about to break, it does not feel pleasant, the same mantra is vaguely repeated, he does not feel bad things because he is not a monster, he is just a child, so he does not hate or feel things bad, just fear.

He saves Six and feels happy, so they both run away, she tells him it's okay and he believes her, his hand fits with hers, as if it belongs there, deep down he really believes that it is. Something is wrong he says to himself as they run, it feels familiar, but that is normal, Mono always runs, because he knows there are monsters behind, so it is only normal that is familiar, he still does not know why Six was in the TV, but the thin man does not seem to like him, he had the opportunity many times, and even when he was able to grab it for a moment, it was soft, it is a scary concept, monsters are not soft, but this particular one is, it even is slow, he is not in a hurry or seems to mind catching him, he almost feels that he wants to talk to him with how soft he is, he looks at him and makes him understand that he knows of his presence, but he is always calm, slow and if he wants to think about it out of the compassion of his heart , his face is wrinkled with sadness, Mono does not accept that, the monsters do not feel, they are only hungry and they hate, the thin man hates Six, so he is a monster too.

Mono remembers running away from the thin man, he is slow, but it seems that this time he cannot flee from him, only from him specifically, he feels that he will always find him, that he must find him, even if he does not hurt him, something tells him that he must flee , because he is a monster, monsters do damage, then he runs away once more, but he still feels that he will return, that he has to return, there is something that tells him that this must happen, but monsters always pass, it is normal for this to be Likewise.

He remember the purple rooms, they feel safe even when they are full of voids and death, they feel safe, but familiar, everything feels familiar when almost everything has already been explored, then he will ask Six what she saw, now alone think of the monster, Six.

She looked different, she didn't seem particularly angry, he knew she was still Six, did the children grow up? he supposed that if he could touch the static, she could grow up, still be, Six. She did not attack him, so, she still did not hate, only held the music box as something precious, it was for her what his hats were for him, maybe it really was something else, there were many monsters, maybe even one looked like him It wasn't nice, but as long as he didn't see it, it couldn't hurt him, it would be fine with that.

He took off his hat to prove his point, if he could face what he did not want, she could too, he would be there for her while it happened, so he destroyed the music box, its repetitive sound just stopped, she was not happy with that, it seemed that she hated, that she hated him, she let out guttural screams, she was scared, but her hatred was stronger, he repressed the fact that he wanted to tell her that she was not a monster, not to hate, but now she did not seem to want to hear it, he understood, he could be patient with her when she will finally stop fighting, he would not let her go.

She became more aggressive towards him, no longer listened to him and instead, she just hated him, he had never felt so much hatred in one place, it seemed that she did not want to let go of that box, there was something else that he could not understand, Maybe it wasn't the box at all, but something else, he couldn't understand it, but Six yes, he could ask her later, but it didn't get any easier, she acted as if with each blow his heart was breaking.

She was able to return to normal, it seemed that the room came to life, the walls were piling up and staring at him, something was wrong, but again, it was always wrong, this was perhaps a familiar evil, remember being in this situation, but always He was, so he ignores it and while he runs, he feels that he will not get anywhere, but he runs away.

Everything falls now, Six dropped him, he can't understand it, he doesn't need to see anything, because everything moves slowly, he watches as it falls, and the last thing he sees is Six, but he can't really see her, he only sees yellow, yellow used to be a good color, as it falls, he is not so sure it can ever be again.

. . .

Everything feels so silent, Mono doesn't feel fear even when he's surrounded by himself monster, they just stare at him, they seem to judge something in him, but he doesn't care anymore, Mono wants to hate Six, she dropped him, but no wants to hate, he is not a monster, he repeats that over and over again until he can believe it while he walks, the eyes look at him, but he does not care anymore, he does not accept what happened, so he walks aimlessly, he does not believe that there is, no longer.

The concept of stopping running is unreal now, he no longer has a choice now, so as he sits in that chair, he feels that it should always have been there, as if it had been put there just for him, exclusively for him and when he does. , the monster closes in on him and Mono hides, but there is nothing to hide from anymore, so he closes his eyes.

The monster left, Mono no longer denies what happened and just accepts it, takes a seat and waits, he does not know what, but he knows that he should only wait for something, time did not exist before, but now it does not either, so just wait . he sits and waits, waits, waits and waits, then he becomes something else, he doesn't change, Mono feels the same as ever, he just distorts.

He does not hate Six, he may be different now, but he is not a monster, he is still Mono, there is something he understands now, he can roam the world now, he does not need to move, because he still has to wait, but the static shows him everything.

The hunter is not so bad now, he destroys the static, it is the right thing to do, monsters exist thanks to that, or that is what he learns now, he also knows that he never wanted to harm Six or anyone, he wishes normality As much as others, even when he doesn't know how to be soft with porcelain children, he doesn't think he really had something soft on his hands to understand that, he just seems scared, so he hates. Mono feels for him the same way The Hunter felt for Six.

The teacher is no longer bothered by the noise he makes with his static, she now just looks at him, she even lets him read his books, they are not bad, they tell stories and interesting things, he could not see it before, but she does not really hurt The Bullies, they break themselves, and even so, she repairs them, maybe it's the only way she can show how much she care, she doesn't seem to know how to treat children either anymore, they break themselves, and even so, she repairs them, maybe she thinks he and Six could too be repaired. Mono feels for her, so he gives her porcelain to repair the children, even when they never learn.

The doctor no longer tries to capture him, he even offers him water to clean his face, he chuckles and mutters things about which he should take better care of, the limbs don't bother him anymore, some hands even follow him, they don't look as scary as before, and while he watches, he hears the Doctor cry while creating illusions, because that's what they are, the saved photos of the Doctor smiling with patients show it, it seems that he wants to create what was lost, sometimes he screams that as a Doctor, it is his duty to heal, he cries because now not only can he not, but he does the opposite. Mono does not approve of what he does, but now he understands it, even now, when he knows the reason why the Doctor is still there, when he remembers that he was no longer there.

Mono keeps waiting, even if he really is not there anymore, he just sits and keeps waiting, sometimes he is there, but most of the time he is not, sometimes he looks at people, they do not look at him, even when he breaks the televisions, they do not attack it, they look terrifying, briefly think about the static screens and how these are their treasure, in the same way that the music box was for Six, Mono feels for them, they will never leave that place, they will keep waiting, just as he does now.

Mono sees someone familiar, his body no longer feels like such, he is not heavy, he is only light, he does not really feel his body, and he also does not feel anything now, he feels empty, sometimes he wishes to feel fear again, but now it makes no sense to fear anything in particular, because nobody attacks him, they just understand him the way he understands them now.

Mono just sits down. Wait. Waiting for the right moment until the day when he can tell his younger self to break the cycle. A man, faced with many regrets and betrayals, is in a way trapped in his own mind, forced to decide whether or not he should stay, or try to break the paradox of time that he should always have been in.

Mono saw a woman once and only one, It was The Lady, for some reason she did not like him and she did not show she wanted him around either, that was fine, she reminded him of Six, maybe she was the monster similar to Six, in the same way that he was similar to the thin man, he just looks at her and then leaves, he never sees her again, Mono is fine with that.

Mono remembered Six, and now, he could understand her too, she saw him, then he dropped him, he can't blame her, it's only natural to run away from monsters, she saw the monster in him, that's why he's here now, maybe she wanted to avoid being with a monster, but just sped up the process, almost laughed, because in the end, Six only caused what she wanted to avoid, he just accepted it and waited, waited and kept waiting.

Mono saw Six one day, she now did not have her yellow pilot, it seems that she is still as he remembers her, he does not know how much happened, but his body does, he does not remember being able to see so high, but he does not remember much now, only fragments of who he was, but he's still Mono, he knows that. Mono wants to hate her, he looks at himself with pity and looks at her with hatred, but he doesn't want to hate her, he understands her, she was afraid because she saw the monster in him.

He understood her, he really did. Mono was not a monster, only monsters are hungry and only monsters hate, but as he watched Six take his hand, it was strange, because now he feels that it doesn't really matter anymore, Mono is not a monster, he never hurt nobody even when he could, he understood those who were monsters once, now he can understand them, he also understands Six, but he hates her, he hates so much that he can feel hungry, it's not just any kind of hunger, it's something that he can't eat, if not he really want to show, hunger for revenge and hatred.

Mono now understands what hatred is, he doesn't care much about feeling it, because it stopped caring since he got there, now he can only wait for the next one to release him, but Mono doesn't want that, he knows it's still him, because He still wants to save someone, everyone and especially himself, finish the chain that he did not know he was always wrapped in, a chain on his neck that did not hurt until he could not stretch anymore and it started to hurt.

Mono sees Six from the few screens that still work, and for once since he have waited, he knows that it is time, his body vibrates, he knows the truth now, he knows everything now, his body has the anticipation of what must do now, his memory is still intact and even now, without knowing it, he knows what to do, where to go and how to do it, he wants to speak, now he can speak, he must tell himself the truth, he must do it.

The thin man stands up and the door opens.

The thin man no longer has to wait.

The thin man hates Six.

The thin man walks as the door closes once more.

The thin man is a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Mono resistance to hate is just a reference to repeating a cycle, monsters didn't used to hate, until they did, Mono wanted to run away from that cycle until he couldn't run anymore, Mono repeated the cycle and now, it's a monster, just like them.  
> Be free to leave comments or kudos.
> 
> And if you are interested you can read my other fics, they are more characters of mine than anything else, but you will always be welcome


End file.
